Silver Clouds
by The-REAL-leaders-of-Akatsuki
Summary: AU 20 years have passed since the war, Naruto is hokage and with new threats lurking and the Akatsuki gaining 2 mysterious leaders, his daughter Yume and her best friend Amaya Uchiha learn sometimes certain secrets are better left hidden. Old forgotton rivalries emerge, families broken and friendships torn apart. all akatsuki members alive, goodish sasuke, alive jiriya.
1. Chapter 1

In an office overlooking the leaf village a blond man picked up a photograph of two young girls no older than thirteen linking arms smiling wildly at the camera. The one on the left wore a white tank top with black fingerless gloves, a bright sunshine yellow skirt and black ankle boots. She had long black hair tinted with indigo pulled back in a ponytail and bangs held back with a hidden leaf forehead protector. This left her pupiless lavender eyes which had a sapphire tint free for the world to see. The girl next to her had long copperish auburn curls pulled back in a ponytail also, tied by a pink ribbon. She had her forehead protector acting as a headband, a pale pink skirt, white tank top, pink fingerless gloves and ankle boots. She had piercing emerald eyes which were bright with happiness.

"Please come back soon Yume, Amaya we need you both home and safe," the man sighed.

"Naruto-kun?" a pretty black haired woman asked entering the room.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" Naruto sighs placing the photograph on the desk. Hinata sees the photograph and her eyes go slightly glassy.

"You're worried about the girls," she states rather than asks.

"It's been three years and they still haven't returned and it's been months since they last contacted the village." Naruto rants and turns to face the window. Hinata follows his movements and places her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.

"They're fine Naruto, they have to be."

Two sixteen year old girls walked slowly towards the village all the childishness had vanished from the two. Yume's former bright yellow skirt was replaced by a blood red one and her white top was now black, her ankle boots were replaced by knee length boots and she still wore the same fingerless gloves. Her forehead protector was tied round her neck leaving her bangs to fall into her eyes, her long indigo hair was pulled into a pony tail. Amaya's baby pink skirt had been replaced by a deep, almost black purple one but her white tank top remained the same, her ankle boots replaced by black knee length ones and her fingerless gloves now covered the entire length of her arms, her leaf headband was tied around her left thigh. Her former red curls were now dead straight and her hair was left down falling to her waist.

The one thing that had changed the most about the girls however was there eyes, which used to be carefree now contained dark secrets that are best never revealed.

"Look I can see the gate," Yume exclaimed with forced happiness.

"Lets go face the music," Amaya sighed, "'Cause there is no way our dads are going to be pleased with us!" She smirked looked at Yume they held a straight face for a moment before both doubled over in laughter. They straightened up, steeled there resolve and entered the leaf village for the first time in three long years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there wouldn't be filler seasons and Gaara would get a lot more screen time.

_"Look I can see the gate," Yume exclaimed with forced happiness._

_"Let's go face the music," Amaya sighed, "'Cause there is no way our dads are going to be pleased with us!" She smirked looked at Yume they held a straight face for a moment before both doubled over in laughter. They straightened up, steeled there resolve and entered the leaf village for the first time in three long years._

_Chapter 2_

As they entered the village two familiar faces greeted the duo. The two gate officials watched as the girls walked past without even sparing them a glance.

"No way," the one on the left muttered.

"They've returned," stated the other.

As they passed Yume sighed and pushed her bangs of her forehead. "Why is it so hot," she muttered letting her hair to fall back into her eyes.

Amaya sighed and shook her head. "Yume this is called the land of fire for a reason it has a tropical climate, you know that. Let's just hurry to the Hokage's office so we can get that part over and done with."

"I agree, but why'd we come back?"

"Because they would get suspicious otherwise if we just disappeared of the face of the earth."

"I guess so but it's not exactly like my parents have time for me when I'm actually there. You're lucky it's just you and Ciel and Uncle Sasuke always put's time aside for you both. In my family there is me, Raiden, Ruri, Lina, Tsukiko, Teito and Ren. Between the seven of us we get no individual time at all."

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

A blonde man was sitting behind his desk head resting in his hands. "Dad, Dad are Yume and Amaya really back." An exuberant seven year old with silky indigo hair and bright sapphire eyes asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes Teito they are," Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair looking at the scene before him. His wife Hinata was standing to the side with a sleeping one year old boy in her arms. He had indigo hair and beneath his closed eyelids was pupiless pale lavender eyes and his name was Ren. Standing next to Hinata was a petite four year old girl with long crimson red hair and pale pupiless lavender eyes like her younger brother. She was wearing a frilly white dress embroided with pale pink cherry blossoms and her name was Tsukiko. At the back of the room leaning against the wall were Ruri and Lina twins and aged thirteen. Ruri, like Yume, was the spitting image of her mother with long mid back length raven locks and the traditional lavender eyes however unlike Yume these had no sapphire tint. She wore black trousers which reached just below her knees, a navy blue t-shirt on with a thick white parka type jacket over the top, despite the temperature, similar to Hinata's style when she was a teenager, and also had a hidden leaf forehead protector holding her bangs of her face. Lina however had silky golden blonde curls pulled up into a pony tail she had pupiless eyes which were not the traditional lavender but instead a pale sapphire blue like two clear pools of water. She wore a white vest top with long black gloves which cover her arms. She had on black shorts with black stockings on which reached mid thigh and were held up by white ribbons tied around the top. Knee high black boots and a black leaf headband being used as a belt completed the look.

Naruto turned his gaze to the other side of the room where his best friend and rival stood with his son. Sasuke hadn't changed much and still wore the traditional Uchiha robes but his sword was no longer strapped to his waist, it having been a gift to Amaya before she left. Ciel was the mirror image of a younger Sasuke and wore white shorts with a navy blue top with the Uchiha logo adorned on the back. His navy leaf headband was on his forehead. He had a look of annoyance on his face but it was obvious he wanted to see his twin sister. Tugging on Ciel's arm was Naruto and Hinata's final child Raiden, and like Ciel was Sasuke's mirror image Raiden was Naruto's. He even wore a familiar orange jump suit and was clearly trying to get Ciel excited. This boy was Yume's twin.

**Where Yume and Amaya are**

"Look's like we're here," announced Yume placing her hand lightly on the door to the hokage's office.

"You ready?" Amaya asked and looked to Yume for the answer. Yume nodded and pushed the door open.


End file.
